


THE ADAM/SHIRO REUNION WE DESERVED

by ChpNinjaChick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, AND I LITERALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE FICS, Angst, BUT IM DOING IT, Fluff, JUST WATCHED S7, M/M, No beta we die like... Adam (I'M SORRY I HATE MYSELF TOO), Seriously tho I’m still crying, The Adam/Shiro reunion we deserved, and im sad, and mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChpNinjaChick/pseuds/ChpNinjaChick
Summary: I AM SO SMAD RIGHT NOW OKAY WHY TF DIDNT WE GET A REUNION.Adam doesn’t freaking blow up and Adam and Shiro have a tearful reunionAka the fic where Aspen (me) writes her first one shot ever at 5 AM because she just finished watching season 7 and WANTED A DAMN HAPPY REUNION DAMNIT(Idk how summaries work but also I’m just writing this while my rage still burns hot)(Also I literally suck at writing fics just a warning)





	1. Sam Holt is Alive??????

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dogfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656826) by [iphigenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphigenias/pseuds/iphigenias). 



Sam Holt was back, miraculously. The garrison had all thought that he had died, but here he was, fresh out of a pod. 

When Adam heard about this, he was conflicted. If Sam was alive and back, did that mean Takashi was still alive? He remembers hearing how his fia-er, ex-fiance- had crash landed in a ship a few years ago, and then held under examination. He was then taken away by 4 young cadets. Three who Adam had taught, and the one kid Takashi had grown fond of. 

Adam didn’t have much hope though. By this time the illness would have taken his love away from him. His thoughts were turned around however when Sam came to see him.

The younger man looked up as the commander walked towards him. “Adam,” he greeted with a smile, “it’s good to see you.” Adam stood up as the older man held out his hand which he took.

“It’s good to see you too commander,” He replied, shaking the hand firmly before letting go and sitting back down. 

“Thank you.” Sam took a seat beside Adam, “I have something to give you.”

“Oh?” He raises an eyebrow, “what is it?” Adam had no clue what it could be, maybe some sort of souvenir. 

“I’ll let you see for yourself.” The commander handed him a drive and then stood up. Adam looked down at it confused. “I promise it’s good, or at least I hope it’s good, I haven’t watched it myself.” And before he could question it more, Sam walked away. 

Adam decided he would watch whatever this was in a private setting, so he picked up his bag and went to his room.

When he got to his room he set his bag down on his bed and went to his computer* to connect the drive. A video message popped up, and, feeling slightly anxious for what he would see/hear, he pressed play.

Immediately Adam had to cover his mouth with his hand. In shock, or to stifle the sobs that were sure to happen, he wasn’t sure yet. On the screen was Takashi.

“Hey Adam, I uh,” in the video, Takashi (Kuron), had a hand on his neck. He kept glancing back and forth from the camera and to the side awkwardly, “I know you’re probably not expecting this at all,” he let out a small chuckle, “you, uh, probably thought I’d be dead by now. I, I just wanted you to know that I understand why you said what you did.” Adam was trying to hold back tears and failing. “While up here in space, I’ve had a few close calls, none of them having to do with my illness funnily enough. Anyways from these experiences I realized that if I died up here I’d never be able to see you again, and I realized that that is how you felt. You didn’t want to me to go because you didn’t want to go through never seeing me again. I promise you, that I will do my absolute best to come back, even if you’re not there waiting for me. I love you, Adam.” 

The video ended there. Through Adam’s tears he looked down at the metal band he still wore around his left ring finger. “I love you too, Takashi,” he whispered, “So much.” He grabbed a tissue to dry his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *idk if I can call it a computer since they have like holographic orange screen thingys but idk what else to call it okay


	2. SAM HOLT HAS ANSWERS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i'm making all the chapter names so far have Sam Holt but whatever.

After watching the video, Adam went to lay on his bed to think. _Takashi is alive? Is he_ still _alive? How long ago was this recorded? What has he been up to? Why did he have a white strip in his hair? Why did he have a METAL. ARM???_ He slowly fell asleep as questions kept running through his mind.

Adam woke up to his alarm blaring. He quickly shut it off then blearily opened his eyes, and went to rub them. His glasses were still on, smooshed against his pillow and his face. He was very groggy as he sat up.

He turned his head to look at the time. _6:00 A.M. Did I really fall asleep?_ His stomach gurgled. _I missed dinner last night… At least it’s a Saturday so I don’t have any teaching ._ He stood up and went on with his morning routine.

Once he had showered and dressed he left the room and made his way to the cafeteria. He acquired more food than usual and sat with some of his fellow "lieutenants*. “Where were you last night Adam?” Agatha Basalt** questioned as the man climbed over the bench. “You missed dinner.”

“I uh,” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “I went to bed early…”

“That’s not like you.” Lieutenant Anderson*** commented. The dark skinned man just shrugged and that was the end of it.

Once breakfast was over Adam immediately went to locate Commander Holt. He had questions and he wanted, no, _needed_ answers. He found the older man down in the sublevels. He was working with the engineers, showing them schematics on how to better their weapons, ships, and defense.

“Commander Holt.” Adam greeted as he walked over to the man. Sam looked up from the schematics of some advanced looking ships.

“Ah, Lieutenant Waver,****” he replied “To what do I owe this visit?” His tone and the way his eye glinted told Adam that Sam knew _exactly_ what this visit was about.

“May I speak to you alone, Commander?” The younger man asked.

“Of course.” Sam answered. He turned to the engineers. “You guys keep looking at these schematics and see if you can figure out how to integrate them into our own ships. I’ll come back later.”

“Yes sir!” They saluted.

He turned back to Adam. “Let’s go to the commons, shall we?”

Adam nodded in agreement and they headed up the elevator and to the commons in peaceful silence. It was empty save for a few other lieutenants. They sat on the couch that they were on yesterday.

“So what did you want to talk about?” The gray-haired man questioned.

Adam gave him a look. “You _know_ what I want to talk about.”

The other raised an eyebrow. “Do I?”

A sigh. “Please Sam, I need answers. I have so many questions.” he whispered.

In return he received a sad smile. “Ask away.”

He looked at his hands. It took a few seconds for him to speak. “Takashi’s alive?”

“Yes. He’s quite the leader. Many things have happened to him, but relatively, he’s _okay_ ” Sam told him.

“What kind of things?” Adam looked up. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted the answer to that.

“Well, I don’t know a whole lot, but I’ll tell you what I do know. And when Shiro comes back, he can tell you the rest.”

He looked back down at his hands. “I-I hope so.” He muttered.

“What do you mean?” Adam felt some therapist vibes coming from Sam when he asked that.

“I broke up with him before he left. In the video he said he still loves me and understands why I did it but-” He broke off, focusing on the patterns on the floor.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to explain it all to me.” The commander told him. “Here’s what I know:”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like writing out everything that happened. Also sorry that I didn't like, complete the fic here. Like I said in the tags I'm so bad at writing omg and it took so long just to think of how to get my thoughts into words for this small chapter. I am determined to finish this though, and this will get finished as soon as I can finish it.  
> * I'm calling him a lieutenant because I looked up what three-star rank means (the number of stars on his name plate thing) and it said lieutenant so yeah.  
> ** Agatha B. was the name below his and I just chose a random last name but I think I saw it in another Shadam fic.  
> ***DBH reference lmao. I was going to name them Markus but I didn't want to come up with another last name so I just put Lieutenant Anderson (as in like, Connor) without even realizing at first and then I was like... lmao wait it works perfectly!  
> **** They never disclosed his last name (as far as I know) so shoutout to my friend Sammi for coming up with a random last name for me.
> 
> Hope you guys liked the chapter, it's kind of a filler I'M SORRY but i'm trying I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I said it’d be a one shot but it’s been 24 hours since I’ve slept and I’m too tired to write more right now so this will be like a two shot or three shot.
> 
> EDIT 8/14/18 GUYS CHECK MY BOOKMARKS Its literally my only bookmark because every single other one is private BUT CHECK IT OUT BECAUSE THE FIC IS ALMOST EXACTLY WHAT I ENVISIONED FOR THIS ONE except like written 10000000 times better than my crappy writing so PLEASE go check it out if you haven’t already. I’ll probably also put it as this fics inspiration, even tho it wasn’t really but like it’s seriously exactly what I had in my mind as I was writing this fic. I’m so happy someone wrote it out in a better, more well-written way than I could ever imagine. It’s called “dogfish” by iphigenias


End file.
